


時間(柱扉)

by Esdeathfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeathfan/pseuds/Esdeathfan
Summary: 遲來的生賀文。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 4





	時間(柱扉)

**Author's Note:**

> ▪純開車，沒劇情  
> ▪爽的是柱間和我(？？？  
> ▪車技目前有待加強  
> ▪ABO設定  
> ▪無法決定巨巨的信息素
> 
> ☆Tobirama生日快樂喔☆

氤氳的熱氣瀰漫在偌大宅邸的一隅，兩具壯碩的身軀交疊一起，信息素充斥在空間裡，牽動著兩個人的神經。 

柱間一把拉開弟弟居家服的衣襟，白嫩緊實的胸膛肉感十足，粉色的乳頭微微凹陷，隨著胸脯一上一下的，可愛的讓人想在上頭留下痕跡。 

沒有任何猶豫，柱間決定按照自己心中所想。艷紅的舌頭逗弄著敏感的乳尖，顫顫巍巍的挺立起來，水光在蠟燭燃燒的映照下更加誘人，他在白皙的乳肉上留下宣示佔有的齒痕，惹的對方呼吸愈發粗重急促。 

「大哥……」 

扉間修長的大腿磨蹭著對方的衣擺，發情期的高熱讓他向來冷靜的大腦有些模糊。出於對Alpha本能的依賴，也是長年來對兄長的習慣，扉間發出求救，希望對方能幫幫他。 

聽到對方沙啞的呢喃，柱間放開被蹂躪許久而腫脹發紅的果實，滿意地審視自己的傑作。感受到信息素中明顯的渴求意味，柱間心情甚好，俯下身子給了對方一個熱烈的吻。 

Alpha檀香味的信息素充盈在鼻間，扉間難耐的扭了扭身體，一股熱潮從下腹湧了上來，燒的他很想不管不顧的浸在冷水裡。 

交纏的水聲迴盪著，混雜了小聲的嗚咽和低喘。紅色瞳孔倒映著他的Alpha，那個標記了自己，主宰了他情慾，卻遲遲不作為的男人。 

「嗚……大哥……」 

「乖，想要什麼就說出來，扉間。」 

身為一名Alpha，自制力當然要比Omega好得多，不過他弟弟的自制力也是柱間看過最出色的了，比起戰俘或是毫無骨氣投降的忍者。想到對方出色的自制能力在自己面前毫無作用，總是毫無防備地展露柔軟渴望的神色，柱間就覺得內心無比愉悅。 

釋放自己的信息素，柱間刻意的撩撥著Omega脆弱的感官，逼得對方在自己身下發出一聲又一聲近乎哭泣的喘息。 

「大哥……我要……進來！快點！」 

像是破罐子破摔般，扉間睜著盈滿淚光的瞳孔，彆扭的瞪著欺負自己的男人。 

柱間滿意的再次吻上了對方，把對方尖叫的呻吟堵在了口腔裡。 

扉間像條瀕死的魚，繃緊身子劇烈的痙攣著。柱間一口氣挺進對方的後穴，早就氾濫成災的穴口熱烈的歡迎自己，又濕又熱的吸吮著他的分身，層層內膜堆疊上來，完美的包覆住自己。 

柱間滿足的嘆息，弟弟的身體向來比嘴巴誠實，感知型體質更是把這一點發揮的淋漓盡致。抽搐的腸肉咬緊肉棒，一股滾燙的淫液澆灌在龜頭上，堵都堵不住，像是失禁了似的，床鋪都濕了好大一塊。 

沒有等對方緩過氣來，柱間就著對方的體液發起進攻，打樁般的撞擊後穴。Alpha優秀的天賦讓柱間的分身尺寸相當可觀，穴口被撐的平滑，白色的泡沫和黏滑的液體讓兩人的下身都濕漉漉的，更方便了Alpha動作。 

一隻指節分明的手掌搭上了Alpha的肩膀，掐出了曖昧的紅痕。扉間咬著另一隻手，漲紅著臉也不甘願發出羞恥的浪叫。 

分身的碩大讓柱間可以很輕易的就照顧到對方的敏感點，他次次進入都摩擦著對方的前列腺，感受著裡頭豐沛的水量和溫暖有力的收縮，肉棒又脹大了幾分。 

柱間拿開對方咬著的手，放到自己的肩膀上。對方的腹部已經有點點白濁，看上去乾淨漂亮的性器有精神的立著，小孔吐著透明的汁液。 

忽地柱間玩心大起，一把握住弟弟的陰莖，富有技巧的挑逗著。這是扉間平常不想做的時候拿來敷衍他的方法，現在他終於可以還回去了。 

聽到弟弟發出尖銳的抽氣聲，柱間同時的加快了前面和後面的速度，抽氣聲立刻轉為哭泣，扉間再也控制不住自己的呻吟。 

察覺身體內部傳來熱流，扉間哭著想要往後退，卻被自己的Alpha釘在了原地動彈不得。 

「扉間不會以為這樣就結束了吧？」 

兄長低沉的嗓音在敏感的耳邊響起，緊隨而來的是鋪天蓋地的信息素。正在發情的身子最是禁不起挑弄，扉間順從的打開內部，讓兄長能進到更裡面的地方，那個隱密的空間。 

那個只有兄長到過的地方。 

柱間先是微微推出，對方嫣紅的嫩肉外翻，饑渴的挽留著粗大的肉棒。他一個挺腰，兇狠的撞入了那個更加炙熱的秘境，敏感而嬌嫩的生殖腔。 

「啊－－」 

扉間猛地的發出尖叫，穴口湧出源源不絕的淫液，俊俏的臉蛋上都是淚水。 

頂入那個讓Alpha為之瘋狂的密所，緊緻的內壁附著在肉棒上，貪婪的咬緊不放。空氣在沸騰，扉間潔白的身軀泛起淡淡的粉紅，大口大口的喘氣，滿滿的都是兄長的氣息。 

柱間有力的腰桿前後擺動，恥骨拍擊著對方雪白的臀部，發出淫靡的聲響。柱間伸手往下摸去，惡趣味的揉捏著緊翹的臀肉，噗哧噗哧的水聲讓扉間羞得很想躲起來。 

「嗯……哈……大哥……」 

好舒服，無法思考了。扉間半瞇著雙眸，眼前一片模糊，只有大哥的身影還勉強看得清。尾椎骨傳遞上來的快感刺激著腦袋，眼淚像是壞掉的水閘不停的洩洪，全部都是木頭的香氣。 

柱間拉起癱軟的弟弟，讓對方可以環抱住自己。胸膛對著胸膛，激烈的心跳聲傳達給了對方，好像整個世界只要有他們兩個就夠了。 

我們本來就是相連的。 

黑色的眸子透著執著，柱間把臉埋在對方頸邊，貪心的嗅著對方的信息素。早就被他永久標記的扉間身上有他的味道，標誌著扉間是獨屬於他的，誰都不能奪走。 

位置一動，本就相連的部位又進的更深了。扉間意識不清的抓緊對方，在對方的背上留下抓痕，然後又飛速的癒合。 

與此同時，柱間愈發狠勁地操弄對方的生殖腔，這種微小的傷痛在此刻根本無傷大雅，甚至還能激發Alpha的本能，去佔有自己的獵物，霸佔對方、撕裂對方、吃掉對方。 

柱間低吼著進入對方的最深處，在那裡漲大成結，卡住生殖腔口，把大量的精液注入。他一口咬上對方的腺體，把自己的信息素灌入那塊薄嫩的皮膚底下，任憑對方失神的睜大雙瞳發出低泣，執拗的直到射精結束才放開腺體。 

越是強大的Alpha，射精時間就會越長，量也會更多。柱間撫摸著對方些微凸起的腹部，滿心愛憐的親吻對方面頰上的紅痕，等待對方很快就會到來的，下一波的發情潮。 

「我們還有很長時間呢，扉間。」

END


End file.
